El traje de Santa OneShot
by Angylito
Summary: Es la primera navidad para Nessie, todo mundo está emocionado con la ocasión. Hasta que a Emmett se le ocurre que Edward debe disfrazarse de Santa Claus. Lo que extrañamente despierta las hormonas de Bella. aviso de LEMMON


**N/A: **_Este es el One Shot con el que me presenté en el Concurso Navideño "Navidad Lemmonera" en el Blog Nuestro propio mundo de las NTLS__** ( N**__erds__**T**__wilight__**L**__emmonera__**S )**_

_Recibió 123 votos y muy buenas críticas espero que les guste. Saqué el tercer Lugar. _

_Con amor _

_Angylito_

_**El traje de Santa**_

**Summary:** Es la primera navidad para Nessie, y la casa se ha transformado entera, las decoraciones navideñas abundan y todo mundo está emocionado con la ocasión. Hasta que a Emmett se le ocurre que Edward debe disfrazarse de Santa Claus. Lo que extrañamente despierta las hormonas de Bella.

Rating : M

**Emmett POV **

¡Adoro a mi familia! Y más en estas fechas, Alice y Esme decoran cada rincón de la casa, Rose siempre se pone más cariñosa, sobre todo en la noche buena donde me da mi verdadero regalo.

Bella y Edward andan como locos comprando los regalos para Nessie, por suerte Rose se encarga de esa parte latosa, odio las tiendas y más por qué Alice y Rose se transforman en unas locas compulsivas y consumistas en cuanto pisan el estacionamiento de algún Centro Comercial. Y como Jasper anda de viaje y no vuelve si no hasta el día antes de Noche Buena, al que dejan como camello de carga es a mí.

Asique para no tener que acompañarlas idee un plan.

Emmett, podrías acompañarnos al Centro, necesito comprar unos cuantos adornos para el árbol de Navidad.

Rose, amor lo siento, pero ya que te quejabas que el árbol de navidad estaba feo, y que los artificiales estaban pasados de moda, decidí ir por uno nuevo yo mismo.

Está bien, no tardes mucho, creo que a Edward no le hará mucha gracia tener que acompañarnos.

Reí para mí, mientras corría hacia el bosque, incrementé mi velocidad en cuanto vi que Edward se acercaba por la carretera.

Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo antes de escoger el árbol. Incluso me di tiempo para cazar tranquilamente, cada cierto tiempo me apretaba el estómago de la risa que me daba imaginar la cara de Edward cargando todos esos paquetes. Sobre todo hoy que Alice era la encargada de hacer las compras.

Me dirigí casi a la frontera con Canadá, y encontré un árbol de casi dos metros, bien tupido y verde. Le sacudí la nieve que tenía encima y me lo cargué sobre los hombros, en el camino a casa, se me ocurrió una broma para Edward, ya que de seguro estaría de mal humor después de las compras.

Cuando llegué a casa intenté aguantar las carcajadas al ver la cara de Edward, y es que me lanzó una mirada de aquellas, las chicas estaba preparando los adornos para el árbol, y Nessie en cuanto vio el enorme árbol puso unos ojitos que me llenaron de emoción.

Tío Emmett que lindo árbol nos trajiste!!

Es para ti preciosa.

Mamita,¿ puedo poner yo la estrellita en la cima del árbol?

Claro pequeña.

Edward me lanzó la más fulminante de las miradas en cuanto vio lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Ni que lo pienses grandulón.

Nessie, pequeña, ¿sabías que en la Noche Buena viene Santa Claus a dejar obsequios?

¿Santa Claus?, ¿Quién es él?

Es un señor grande y gordo que entra por la chimenea a media noche y deja obsequios para los niños que se portan bien.

Yo me he portado súper bien tío, ¿crees que a los de nuestra especie nos visite?

Claro que si pequeña, ¿Verdad que si Edward?

Por supuesto que vendrá mi niña.

Yupiiiiii….!! – Los ojitos de Nessie derramaban una ternura que era imposible negarle algo, aunque Edward de seguro no estaba feliz, ya que tendría que ser él quién se disfrazara de Santa.

**Alice POV**

Edward, tenemos que buscarte un traje de Santa Claus, no querrás desilusionar a tu hijita ¿Verdad?.

Emmett me las pagará!

No seas casca rabias ED, Emmett solo quiere ver Feliz a Nessie.

Bueno déjamelo a mí, yo misma te conseguiré el traje.

Fui al Aeropuerto a buscar a Jasper y le pedí que me acompañara al Centro Comercial, tenía que terminar de comprar unos zapatos que hicieran juego con los trajes que le compré a Ness, y buscar un traje de Santa para Ed.

A Jasper le hizo mucha gracia que Edward se disfrazara de Santa Claus, la verdad que esta navidad es bien especial para nosotros, nunca habíamos tenido un excusa real para celebrarla, pero ya que teníamos a una pequeñita tan dulce en casa, todos queremos que viva al máximo las costumbres de los humanos, eso la ayudaría a relacionarse mejor con ellos, y le facilitará llevar mejor nuestra dieta.

Encontré el mejor traje de todos, con gorrito, botas, cinturón, barba, todo lo que trae un verdadero Santa.

Cuando llegué a casa esperé a que Nessie se durmiera para que Ed se probara el traje.

**Bella POV **

La idea de que Edward se disfrazara de Santa me hiso mucha gracia, a pesar de que todo fue un plan malévolo de Emmett. Mientras Edward se probaba el traje, una serie de emociones pasaron por mi cabeza, nunca pensé que alguien se vería tan sexi en un traje como ese. Aunque mi apuesto esposo siempre se veía de esa manera con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

La Noche Buena salió de maravilla, Nessie estaba feliz con todos sus regalos, además que tuvimos mucha compañía, Charlie, Sue, y toda la manada cenó con nosotros, aunque mi familia no consumiera comida humana Esme se lució con la cena, o al menos eso pareció ya que no dejaron nada.

Lo mejor fue la aparición de Edward vestido de Santa. La expresión de burla de Emmett terminó por lograr que todo mundo riera a carcajadas, y a pesar de que Nessie no entendía porqué todo mundo reía, su carita de felicidad conmovió a todos los presentes.

Los últimos en irse fueron Jake y Charlie. No sin antes lanzar chistes a Edward por su ingeniosa aparición. Hiso una entrada triunfal por la chimenea de la casa. Fue tal la emoción de nuestra pequeña que ni notó la ausencia de Ed.

Tanto entusiasmo terminó por derribar temprano a nuestra pequeña, a las una de la madrugada ya estaba en brazos de Rosalie durmiendo. Asique la tomé con cuidado y la llevé al antiguo cuarto de Edward para que se durmiera tranquila. Pues para esta noche tengo planeado darle un regalo especial a mi esposo. Y de seguro a los demás no les importaría que Nessie se quedara aquí esta noche. Más que mal fue idea de Emmett que Edward se pusiera ese traje tan sexi.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward tomó su traje y se propuso guardarlo de inmediato en el rincón más profundo de nuestro enorme armario.

Edward, no lo guardes aún, quiero pedirte un favor amor.

¿Qué es mi amor?

Es que… te veías tan Sexi en él…. ¿Te molestaría volver a ponértelo?

Pero Bella, que dices… No me digas que …

Me hubiera sonrojado si pudiera, pero la verdad es que mis ganas de cumplir esta fantasía eran mucho más grandes que mi vergüenza.

Es solo que…

Está bien, lo haré pero solo porque eres tú quien lo pide.

Mientras que él se ponía su traje prendí las velas que rodeaban la habitación y me puse la pijama.

Cuando él salió vestido con su traje, claro que sin la barba, mis hormonas comenzaron a volverse locas, y sin más me abalancé sobre él.

Comencé besando su cuello, para subir lentamente hasta su mandíbula. Su piel era tan suave, se sentía tan… cálida…

Un gruñido desesperado salió por mi garganta. Era tan excitante verlo vestido así, desabroché con cuidado los botones de la parte superior del traje, para ver su abdomen marcado y esos oblicuos prominentes que me matan.

Recorrí ansiosa cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras él besaba mis pechos con un ritmo que solo él sabe llevar. Metí mi mano por su pantalón para sentir su sexo en completa erección mostrando claramente sus ganas de unirse al mío.

Lo obligué a dar otro paso más hacia la cama, para luego terminar tendidos uno sobre el otro, rosando nuestros cuerpos en perfecta sincronía.

Edward apretó mis cabellos, para morder lenta y suavemente el borde de mi cuello… otro quejido salió por mi garganta y al mismo tiempo por la suya.

La sensación de cosquilleo en mi parte baja comenzó a incrementarse, y las ansias por sentirlo dentro de mí aumentaron frenéticamente.

Sin más rodeos quité sus pantalones y sus bóxers, su erección quedó a la vista y la boca se me hiso agua. Lo apreté fuerte contra a mí, él tomó mi camisa y la arrancó con una sola mano, en cosa de segundos ambos nos encontramos completamente desnudos.

Tomó con fuerza mis caderas y me montó sobre él, con movimientos lentos comencé a hacer círculos sobre su pelvis. Mientras él lamía sin piedad mis pezones.

Con una de mis manos alcancé el gorro de Santa que estaba a un costado cerca de las almohadas y me lo puse en la cabeza.

Edward soltó una carcajada y dijo.

Creo que le debo un favor a Emmett.

Más que eso, creo que tendrás pedirle que te dé más ideas para disfrazarte.

Si hubiese sabido que este tipo de cosas te excitaban tanto, hace tiempo que hubiera comprado la tienda de disfraces completa.

Pues que esperas para hacerlo Santa.

Seguí besándolo, y él dando pequeños apretones a mis nalgas. Volví a bajar por su pecho desnudo, para sentir una vez más su exquisito sabor en mi boca.

Aumentamos abruptamente el ritmo en nuestro vaivén hasta que el cosquilleo en mi panza se hiso mayor, sentía como una corriente eléctrica golpeaba mi columna, y como mis músculos y los suyos se tensaban.

Antes de que acabara puse de nuevo el gorro de Santa en su cabeza solo para darme el gusto de gritar – Siiii Santa, dame más duro!!

Edward soltó una carcajada y un minuto más tarde el Orgasmo más placentero nos golpeó al mismo tiempo.

Feliz Noche Buena mi Santa Personal.

Feliz Noche Bueno mi Señora Claus.


End file.
